soremachifandomcom-20200214-history
Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru
Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru (それでも町は廻っている, lit. And Yet The Town Turns), abbreviated as Sore-Machi (それ町), is a Japanese manga written and illustrated by Masakazu Ishiguro. The manga started serialization in Young King OURs magazine on March 30, 2005, and eight bound volumes have been released in Japan as of November 2010. The anime adaptation began broadcasting on October 7, 2010. The animation aired between October to December with a total of 12 episodes. It was directed by Akiyuki Shinbo and co-director Naoyuki Tatsuwa under the company name SHAFT. The series follows the exploits of whiny Hotori Arashiyama, her friends, family, neighbors, shopkeepers and colleagues at the local maid cafe. The typical slice of life format is occasionally interspersed with stories dealing with aliens, ghosts and the paranormal. English Manga The Manga series was translated into English by Shonengahosha and can be found on BookWalker, KADOKAWA's official ebook store and ebook app. Characters Main characters 'Hotori Arashiyama' (嵐山 歩鳥, Arashiyama Hotori) ซันโจ ซันโจ Voiced by: Chiaki Omigawa Hotori is the clumsy, whiny and happy-go-lucky main protagonist of this series. She has a love for detective stories and mysteries. She also has a deep dislike of mathematics, because she cannot see much value in it. Hotori works part-time at Maid Seaside Café after being told by the owner to repay the frequent curries she ate there as a child. 'Toshiko Tatsuno' (辰野 俊子, Tatsuno Toshiko) Voiced by: Aoi Yūki Toshiko is the bleached blonde, bespectacled school friend of Hotori who decided to work in the same café because she has a crush on Sanada, who is a regular customer. She has a stern nature but is very forgiving of Hotori's strange behavior. She dislikes her nickname of "Tattsun" (sometimes extended to "Tattsun-tsun"). 'Hiroyuki Sanada' (真田 広章, Sanada Hiroyuki) Voiced by: Miyu Irino Hotori's childhood friend and classmate. His father is a fisherman and he helps out often at his shop. His mother died when he was young. He has a crush on Hotori and is unaware of Toshiko's feelings. 'Uki Isohata' (磯端 ウキ, Isohata Uki) Voiced by: Takahiro Sakurai Proprietress and head maid of the café. Hotori has known her for a long time and calls her "Granny" but they are not blood related. 'Harue Haribara' (針原 春江, Haribara Harue) Voiced by: Ryoko Shiraishi Buck-toothed classmate of Hotori and table-tennis ace. 'Natsuhiko Moriaki' (森秋 夏彦, Moriaki Natsuhiko) Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita Oya High School mathematics teacher. He is also Hotori's homeroom teacher and sees her as one of his two nemeses (the other being his own math teacher from childhood). Hotori has a crush on him. 'Futaba Kon' (紺 双葉, Kon Futaba) Voiced by: Rieka Yazawa Initially mistaken as a younger boy by Hotori because of her short hair, she is in fact an upperclassman at school and a member of the ping-pong club. She likes cats and plays bass guitar. Arashiyama household 'Ayumu Arashiyama' (嵐山 歩, Arashiyama Ayumu) Voiced by: Yūki Ono Hotori's father. 'Yukimi Arashiyama' (嵐山 雪美, Arashiyama Yukimi) Voiced by: Miyu Matsuki Hotori's mother. 'Takeru Arashiyama' (嵐山 猛, Arashiyama Takeru) Voiced by: Mutsumi Tamura Hotori's younger brother. 'Yukiko Arashiyama' (嵐山 雪子, Arashiyama Yukiko) Voiced by: Eri Sendai Hotori's sister and youngest member of the family. Also likes detective stories and has good investigative skills herself. 'Josephine' (ジョセフィーヌ, Josefīnu) Voiced by: Miyu Matsuki The Arashiyama family's pet dog, resembling a Japanese Raccoon Dog. In the anime, she ends all of her sentences with "poko". Townspeople 'Shunsaku Matsuda' (松田 旬作, Matsuda Shunsaku) Voiced by: Shigeru Chiba Hotori's arch-nemesis, the local police officer. 'Yūji Sanada' (真田 勇司, Sanada Yūji) Voiced by: Takaya Kuroda Fishmonger and father to Hiroyuki. 'Takanori Kikuchi' (菊池 貴則, Kikuchi Takanori) Voiced by: Nobuaki Kanemitsu Owner of the grocery store and frequent visitor to the café. 'Kazutoyo Arai' (荒井 和豊, Arai Kazutoyo) Voiced by: Toshiharu Sakurai Owner of the dry cleaners shop and another frequent visitor to the café. Back when he was in high school, he was considered a subordinate of Yuuji and Takanori. 'Shizuka Kameidō' (亀井堂 静, Kameidō Shizuka) Voiced by: Satsuki Yukino Clumsy owner of the local antique shop. She isalso the one who inspired Hotori to become a detective. 'Eri Isezaki' (伊勢崎 恵梨, Isezaki Eri) Voiced by: Emiri Kato Tsundere classmate of Takeru, whom she has a crush on. Her nickname is "Ebi-chan". Category:Browse